the_land_of_edrariafandomcom-20200214-history
Edraria
(Edd-rar-eea) Edraria is a Land in Nirawen, currently ruled by King Roland Goldbane. It is the setting for The Land Of Edraria adventure RPG minecraft map by _Ryuk_. Edraria is one of the two confirmed Lands in Nirawen to Edrarian historians and cartographers. It borders with The Silver Sea and The Zylithian Forest. The national colours of Edraria are sky blue and white. This is prevalent throughout the Land, with flags and banners displaying the colours. The white represents the Unfekt Clan, and the blue the Purkest Clan. The space between the colours signifies the unity between the two clans. Many Edrarians display the banner in their homes to signify their allegiance to the Land . Edraria's human inhabitants worship Verna, and it is their main religion, coupled with Mythram. History In 852 B.V, before towns, kings and queens, Lands (countries), castles and political correctness, there were two clans. - Hawksworth, City of Oak In 852 B.V, long before Edraria existed as a Land, there were two clans: Clan Unfekt, which ruled over the Hovkar Forest region, and Clan Purkest, ruling over the Gedorian Mountains. They lived in uneasy peace, though they argued over who could claim the land where Hawksworth now stands due to it's extremely rich soil. No conflict had taken place until a child from Clan Unfekt wandered too far into Purkest territory. He was shot down, believed to be an Unfekt spy. Clan Unfekt declaired war on Clan Purkest when they found out about the boy's death. After two years of war, in 850 B.V, the two clans formed The Treaty Of Unity, a truce to never wage war on Edraria's soil again. Hawksworth was built on the soil that lay between the clans, to form a united city. The two clan's original home eventually fell into disrepair, and were forgotten until archaeologists started to examine the sites many hundreds of years later. When Verna sacrificed herself to stop the devil Zamphast from invading Nirawen (year 0), the first 'religion' was formed, worshiping her as a god. The Cathedral Of Verna was built in Hawksworth soon after. Verna's battle with Zamphast marked the time of recorded history with B.V(Before Verna) and A.V(After Verna) coming into use. This timeline was introduced only in Edraria. Wiltarn started off as a small hamlet at the western most point of Edraria, on the border to The Zylithian Forest. In 710 A.V, Elven sepratists from the forest began to take out raids on the town. Wiltarn Keep was built in response. Rhallak eventually forced his way into power in 713 A.V and began to govern the city, enforcing strict and devastating laws and rules. Natural Mount Helkarst Mount Helkarst is the largest mountain in Edraria. Situated in the centre of the Land, Helkarst is visible from almost anywhere in Edraria. It is surrounded by the Hovkar Forest and borders Klyral Pass. The Mount Helkarst Mountain Path crosses over the mountain's north-eastern side, connecting Wiltarn to Burslow and Jormdal. The mountain itself is made up of five main peaks. Tower Alzerak is situated on the southern most peak. Nolreya's cave is on Mount Helkarst. Hovkar Forest The Hovkar Forest is the main forested area in Edraria. It stretches from Hawksworth, around Mount Helkarst, to Ethar at the north most point of Edraria. It is a deep and dense forest, home to many different types of trees and plants. Burslow, The Clan Unfekt Site and Ethar lie in the forest. Gedorian Mountain Range Situated to the south of Edraria and south past Hawksworth, The Gedorian Mountain Range stretches from where it meets the Silver Sea, far past Wiltarn and The Zylithian Forest. The player's house, their grandfather's house, Clan Purkest Site and a Zamphast Cult dungeon lie in the mountains. Klyral Pass Connecting Hawksworth to Wiltarn and the other lands, Klyral Pass is the main trade route that goes through Edraria. It is a wide valley, with the steep Gedorian Mountains on it's southern side, and Mount Helkarst on it's northern side. Due to the cover and shelter of the mountains and caves, Klyral Pass attracts many bandits and monsters, preying on travelers and merchants. Cities and Towns * Hawksworth * Wiltarn * Burslow * Ethar Dungeons See Dungeons and Bandit Camps Images